La melancolía del escritor
by Allyselle
Summary: Su relación con Harry empezó hace meses, cuando abandonó a su prometida en el altar para elegirlo a él. Con un juramento de amor eterno, pensó que lo único que lo preocuparía serían sus plazos de entrega. Pero la vida y el amor pueden ser muy confusos. Es entonces cuando Draco reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos por Harry y el rumbo de su relación. Secuela de "El padrino de bodas".


**Disclaimer: **Draco y Harry pertenecen a JK, lo único mío es el amor a la pareja y el tiempo que les dedico.

**Notas de la autora: **bien, sé que dije que volvería hasta mayo, pero técnicamente no mentí ya que aún es marzo (?) Bueno, lo que pasó fue que "El padrino de bodas" recibió mucho amor y cuando leí un review sobre que sería genial ver un poco de ellos en el futuro... No me pude resistir. Es la primera vez que escribo una especie de secuela, así que ya veremos como resulta. Contrario a su antecesor, este es el OS más corto que he escrito. Espero que les guste. Dedicado a CuquiLuna (cuyo comentario me inspiró a escribirlo) y a todos los que gustaron del OS.

* * *

**La melancolía del escritor**

Se encontraba sepultado entre recuerdos, rodeado de la estancia que alguna vez lo vio ser feliz. Sin embargo, en esa calurosa tarde sólo había desolación. Se aferraba a una de las camisetas de la persona que más amó, que aún amaba… Un vestigio de su presencia en ese lugar. Uno de muchos. Porque todo en ese sitio gritaba el nombre de su amado. Harry. Harry. Harry… Los utensilios en la cocina, los que le acompañaban cuando él lo contemplaba desde el otro lado de la isla. El aparato muggle frente al cual solían sentarse juntos hasta que uno de los dos caía dormido. El mismo sillón sobre el que se lamentaba de su desgracia, en el cual se habían abrazado y compartido tantas noches. La pequeña terraza, ese era el sitio más asfixiante pese a su posición. Era donde escribía, a veces durante horas. Harry estaría a su lado en completo silencio hasta que él bajase la pantalla del ordenador y perezosamente se acomodara en su regazo. Entonces Harry peinaba sus cabellos con más suavidad que la brisa primaveral.

Draco suspiró temblorosamente, deslizándose hasta el piso. Incluso esa maldita alfombra le recordaba a Harry. En días tan calurosos como ese, solían sentarse sobre ella y jugar cartas. Eso hasta que se aburriera y decidiera que era mejor besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento. Los besos de Harry… Siempre tan gentiles, tan amorosos, lo llenaban de vida. Besos que jamás volvería a sentir. Su Harry se había ido y él era una masa destrozada en el piso. Casi anhelaba esos días en que, ignorante de sus sentimientos, lo tenía de forma egoísta en la palma de su mano. Quizás ese había sido su error, pregonar su amor y dar las cosas por sentado. Ahora la única garantía en sus manos era una camisa con el olor de su amado y una pena acongojante en su pecho. No obstante, no se podía arrepentir de haberlo elegido aquel día de otoño. Estaba seguro de que en esos meses había sido más feliz que si hubiera compartido toda una vida con Astoria. Aunque ese día tuviera que pagar el precio.

¿Cómo volvería a escribir un libro de amor dulce y sempiterno cuando tenía el corazón destrozado? Por primera vez en su vida, se había esforzado para bajar sus defensas y expresar su afecto. Realmente, recordaba cada día ese juramento de amor eterno y luchaba por cumplirlo. No reclamaba cuando a Harry se le hacía tarde en el trabajo, escuchaba sus problemas y trataba de ser un bálsamo para sus malos días. Agradecía su compañía y cuidados, jamás le había negado un solo beso. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otra forma? Amaba a Harry de forma abnegada y pura. Anhelaba su felicidad y disfrutaba de cada minuto a su lado. Aunque en cierta medida, siempre se sintió en desventaja. Sí, siempre estuvo entre ellos la sombra de una deuda a su nombre. Harry llevaba más tiempo amándolo. Tal vez eso lo engañó, haciéndole pensar que ese amor jamás se agotaría. Ahora comprendía que ese era el problema, que tomó su amor demasiado tarde y este había expirado inexorablemente.

Su Harry se había ido. Pero de alguna forma seguía con él. En los recuerdos que lo perseguían día y noche, en la esperanza de que la puerta se abriera y él entrara corriendo hacia sus brazos. De nuevo, esa pérdida no era como lo cuentan los libros. No sentía un vacío ni una herida, se sentía rebozar de amor. ¿Cómo era posible que su pasión siguiera creciendo si Harry ya no estaba con él? Y ese sentimiento de impotencia que se intensificaba a cada segundo. No haber hecho suficiente. No haber dicho suficiente. No haber sido suficiente.

Draco sollozó, pensando en todo lo que estuvo en sus manos y cómo terminó de esa forma. ¿Si lo hubiera dejado ir el día de su boda? No estaría sufriendo de esa forma. ¿Si le hubiera rogado de rodillas antes de verlo partir? Quizás Harry estaría con él, pero no de la forma en que lo necesitaba. Ahora entendía esa maldita frase. Porque ansiaba verlo, tocarlo, escucharlo decir que lo amaba… Pero no quería forzar ese afecto, no quería obtenerlo por pura lástima y condescendencia. Quería un sentimiento real, quería volver a perderse en la brillante mirada esmeralda.

Harry había sido muy injusto. Tomó su juramento y lo condujo hasta el paraíso. Le hizo sentir la magia de la cercanía, de las delicadas caricias y la agradable camaradería. Harry lo acunaba en sus brazos como si jamás hubiera tenido algo tan preciado. Harry besaba su frente con dulzura y después le obsequiaba una hermosa sonrisa que lo dejaba amándolo más que antes. Harry tomaba su mano sin dudar y enlazaba sus dedos como si no tuvieran función más importante que encajar juntos. Harry lo besaba con deseo, alborotando sus ideas y enardeciendo todo su cuerpo. Pero Harry también era capaz de besarlo con ternura, dejando tenues suspiros y una sensación cálida en su pecho. Harry, que lo abrazaba durante la noche más fría y siempre le daría los buenos días con los ojos relucientes de amor. Ese era su Harry, el que prefería ir despacio al hacer el amor, aunque también podía ser rudo e impulsivo.

Quizás eso era lo que más dolía, pensar que ese Harry de sus recuerdos jamás habría sido capaz de abandonarlo. Lo que sólo podía significar, que quien se fue ya no era suyo en absoluto. Era un desconocido, alguien que partió sin mirar atrás. Alguien que le negó una última sonrisa, un último abrazo, un último beso… Alguien que rechazó sus sentimientos y decidió que escapar era mejor que tratar de remediar las cosas. Alguien que quizás ya no le dedicara ni uno solo de sus pensamientos, mientras él dejaba pasar los días frente a una página en blanco y moqueando sobre la única pertenencia olvidada por su amado. Y Draco realmente quería rellenar esa página. Ya ni siquiera le importaba nunca volver a escribir un capítulo decente o una historia completa. Lo único que deseaba era ser capaz de escribir una última carta. Decirle una vez y para siempre, lo feliz que había sido a su lado. Que lamentaba no haber sido lo que esperaba de él. Que deseaba su bienestar. Y que si algún día se encontraba solo y con ganas de hablar, siempre estaría ahí para él. Que lo perdonaba.

Negó una sola vez, sorbiendo patéticamente por la nariz y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Esa tarde tampoco sería posible. Volvía a fallarse a sí mismo. De la misma manera en que le había fallado a Harry. Las palabras atoradas lo quemaban desde adentro, pugnando por salir. Pero aunque su temblorosa mano pudiera sostener la pluma, sería inútil. Porque lo que terminaría escribiendo sería una melancólica epístola sobre lo mucho que lo amaba y lo penoso que era seguir sosteniéndose con ese sentimiento. No iría tan lejos como para pedirle volver, pero dejaría su alma en evidencia. No quería cargar el papel con su dolor, no quería inmortalizar ese amor que le estaba consumiendo la vida. La llama apagada de un juramento de amor eterno que se había roto…

-¿Draco? ¿Dónde…?

-Harry –susurró desde su miserable posición. El chico dejó unas bolsas sobre el sillón y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás llorando? –las suaves caricias en su rostro fueron un consuelo y un detonante, arrancándole más sollozos. Draco se dejó caer en sus brazos, suspirando contra su pecho, contra ese familiar aroma que le recordaba a un radiante día de verano.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste? –Increpó con la voz quebrada, rodeándolo con egoísmo-. ¿Cómo pudiste reclamar mi amor y después desecharlo sin piedad?

-Draco –llamó confundido, alejándolo un poco y escudriñando su rostro con atención-. Estaba en el supermercado. No te hablé porque estabas escribiendo, pero te dejé una nota en la nevera.

-¡Huiste de mí, destrozaste nuestro vínculo! –Harry lo miró en silencio un segundo más. Entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró exasperado.

-Ya entiendo. Me estás usando de nuevo.

-Tú me usaste… Provocaste un amor intenso y perpetuo para después echarme a un lado. Tal vez tú puedas marchar con la cabeza en alto, pero yo siempre estaré derrumbado en medio de las ruinas de esa maravillosa ilusión que me hiciste creer que podríamos vivir.

-Así que ibas en serio con lo de la historia de amor trágico –comentó, sacando con tranquilidad su pañuelo y empezando a limpiarle las lágrimas con cuidado.

-¡No finjas que te importo! ¡Tomaste todo mi amor, mi inocencia y mi fidelidad! Y cuando tuviste suficiente de mí, simplemente renunciaste…

-Lamento decirlo, pero ya no eras tan inocente cuando te tomé –Draco lo miró con sobresalto y después se echó a reír.

-Te odio, ¡tenía a mi personaje en el mejor momento! Matas mi inspiración, Harry –recriminó, resoplando y arrepintiéndose al instante, porque le volvió a moquear la nariz.

-¡Simulando que te había abandonado!

-Necesitaba experimentar en carne propia el dolor de la traición y la soledad –explicó, dejando que su novio terminara de limpiarle la nariz.

-A veces eres peor que un niño, Draco.

-Ah, necesito calmarme. Ese ejercicio fue muy intenso –Harry volvió a suspirar, dejando el pañuelo a un lado y atrayéndolo en un confortable abrazo.

-Ya me cansé de pedirte que dejes de usarme para tus libros.

-Eres mi musa, Harry. No puedes renunciar a ello –advirtió, cerrando los ojos y acompasando su respiración con la del chico.

-¿Renunciar? ¿Cuándo he recibido alguna compensación por ello?

-Te dediqué mi último libro, ¿no? –Harry suspiró y él lo imitó. Entonces le acarició el cabello, besándole la cabeza.

-Sí, es cierto. Draco, si vas a seguir con eso del libro trágico, necesito pedirte algo.

-Dime.

-No me quejaré de que me uses para inspirarte, pero no tomes como propia la tristeza o las dudas. Yo te amo. No te he abandonado todo este tiempo y tampoco planeo hacerlo pronto.

-Lo sé, Harry –respondió, aunque sonreía, sintiéndose cada vez más tranquilo-. Gracias por no enloquecer cuando hago cosas como estas –rió y Draco disfrutó de la sensación vibrante de su pecho-. Tendré que ser un poco más cuidadoso. No pensé que llegaría a las lágrimas. Es sólo que empecé a imaginar cómo me sentiría si algún día decidieras irte y… Supongo que te amo más de lo que creí –abrazó con más fuerza el torso de Harry, dejándose reconfortar.

-Yo debo estar loco por ti, al pensar que te ves tierno después de hacer algo tan absurdo –Draco rió, alzando el rostro para encontrarse con la paciente y acogedora mirada de su amado.

-Te tengo en mis manos, ¿eh?

-Tampoco me pruebes –se estiró un poco, besándolo con gentileza.

-Pues hasta ahora me ha gustado todo lo que he probado de ti –murmuró, guiñándole un ojo. Harry le mostró una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas que terminó de eliminar todo remanente de melancolía.

-Así me gustas.

-¿Seductor? –cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

-Relajado, feliz. Ese es mi chico –Draco volvió a sonreírle, dándole un beso más antes de señalar las bolsas en el sillón.

-¿Me compraste algo en la tienda?

-Demonios, ¡el helado! –Harry lo soltó en el acto, levantándose de un brinco y corriendo hacia los comestibles.

-Qué descuidado.

-¿Disculpa? Podrás regañarme el día que me encuentres llorando en el piso sin saber el motivo –se llevó las cosas a la cocina, dejándolo solo y con un puchero de chiquillo regañado.

Si era justo con Harry, sabía que merecía ese comentario. De hecho, una persona menos comprensiva le estaría reclamando en ese momento. Por ello se encogió de hombros y se incorporó, dejando en la mesa el pijama de su novio y yendo tras él a la cocina.

-El helado es una excelente idea. El calor ha sido tan infernal que se coló hasta en mi historia. ¡Y está ambientada en invierno! –Draco se acercó a la encimera, ayudándolo a guardar algunos alimentos en la despensa-. Te llamó Weasley, dijo que enviaría algunos documentos para que los revisaras. De hecho, fue su culpa que perdiera la inspiración y tuviera que hacer ese ejercicio que… ¿Me estás escuchando? –giró, reparando en que Harry se había quedado de pie al otro lado de la isla, leyendo un pergamino con extremada concentración.

-Draco, ¿te importaría explicarme esto? –pidió despacio, con un tono que indicaba que ahora sí estaba en problemas. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada malo. Bueno, nada peor que el ejercicio de abandono.

-¿Qué es?

-Un mensaje de tu padre en que nos invita a cenar mañana.

-Creo que se explica solo, ¿no? –indicó, ladeando la cabeza. Harry lo observó en silencio, sacudiendo el papel y claramente acusándolo de algo. Lo iba a volver loco si insistía en esa extraña contienda de miradas. Draco intentó sonreír dulcemente, buscando aplacar cualquier posible confrontación.

-Dice que quiere discutir nuestra unión.

Con esa aclaración, el rubio abrió la boca y cambió a una expresión de disculpa. Había olvidado discutir eso con Harry.

-Oh.

-Draco.

-Verás, yo… Le dije que nos casamos en septiembre.

-Tú... ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Harry ni siquiera podía imaginar qué sucesión de eventos o inspiración diabólica había afectado a Draco para llevarlos a una situación semejante. Había aprendido a lidiar con sus obsesiones y manías como escritor, pero lo que acababa de decir era absolutamente inconcebible. Existían límites y eso en definitiva los traspasaba.

-Vamos despacio, ¿por qué le dijiste a tu padre que nos casaremos? –lanzó la primera pregunta, una que fue difícil elegir cuando también tenía una mucho más importante en mente.

-Sé que suena descabellado, pero fue una graciosa confusión.

-Estoy escuchando –Draco siguió sonriendo dulcemente, como si eso fuera a atenuar su imprudencia.

-Almorcé con él hace dos días…

-Creí que lo habías visto el sábado.

-¿Eso no fue hace dos días? –Harry suspiró hondo y negó dos veces-. Entonces fue el sábado. Como sea, estuvimos charlando sobre muchas cosas. De pronto me habló sobre el rumor de que estamos viviendo juntos y le dije que no es verdad.

-Ah, ¿no vivimos juntos?

-¿…no? –ofreció, luciendo más inseguro de sí mismo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste en tu apartamento, Draco? –inquirió tranquilamente. El rubio hizo una mueca y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

-Aun así, conservo mi apartamento. Por eso le dije que no vivimos juntos –Harry asintió, decidiendo que era mejor dejar pasar eso y escuchar el resto de la explicación-. Pero él no me creyó. Pensé que eso sería todo, pero entonces señaló que ya ha pasado más de un año desde… La boda fallida –sonrió levemente a pesar de las circunstancias. Porque ese día que pudo convertirse en uno de los más tristes de su vida, había terminado figurando como el de su aniversario con Draco. Uno que habían celebrado hacía dos semanas, fugándose un fin de semana a Francia-. Lo siguiente que hizo fue cuestionar nuestra relación. Fiel a su estilo, me dijo que dejara de _jugar _a la parejita contigo. Que pronto seré el pilar de la corporación y algunas cosas más que no escuché porque me puse a escribir en una servilleta.

-¡Draco!

-Después de eso –retomó- y para que dejara de insistir, le dije que tengo un vínculo eterno contigo. Así que es impensable alejarme de ti y mucho menos establecer una relación con alguien más –quería seguir presionándolo con la mirada, pero Harry sintió que se derretía al imaginarlo defender su juramento con tal contundencia. Su vínculo no era algo que habían gritado el mundo, aunque al menos sus amigos, los Weasley y Narcissa lo sabían-. No me creyó, pero le mostré el lazo y eso nos llevó al asunto de nuestra unión. Su argumento fue que si nuestra relación es seria y ya existe ese juramento, lo más sensato es una ceremonia de unión.

-¿Y tú estuviste de acuerdo? –habló despacio, tratando de no revelar la indignación que empezaba a inundarlo.

-Por supuesto –la sonrisa que le dirigía para calmarlo se convirtió en un gesto autentico, pudo decirlo por la forma en que incluso los ojos grises brillaban con calidez-. Nos amamos y vamos a compartir toda la vida, ¿no? –Harry lo observó con profundo cariño, pensando cómo diablos había llegado a eso con un tipo tan despistado e inconscientemente dulce como Draco. Lo siguiente que hizo fue reír, mirando al piso y percibiendo como su enojo se desvanecía.

-Tres cosas, Draco –indicó, alzando la mano-. Primero, ¿no te parece que antes debías hablarlo conmigo? –preguntó finalmente-. ¡Decidiendo con tu padre que nos casaremos! ¿Acaso estamos en la Inglaterra victoriana?

-Claro que no. Sino apenas nos conociéramos, no habríamos tenido sexo y tendríamos que ceñirnos a la ideología de que el amor viene después que el matrimonio –respondió, tomándose demasiado en serio su pregunta.

-Genial, gracias por la aclaración.

-Harry…

-Segundo, ¿por qué en septiembre?

-Ah, quería una fecha lejana. Sólo la escogí al azar –se encogió un poco y Harry tuvo que suspirar una vez más.

-¡Septiembre es en dos meses!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es que había estado pensando en mi libro y ahí estoy en noviembre, así que para mí era una fecha muy lejana cuando lo dije –lo aceptó tan seriamente que no pudo hacer más que resoplar y reír-. ¿Qué era lo tercero?

Harry aspiró hondo una vez más y lo enfrentó con decisión, rodeando la isla para llegar hasta él y tomar su mano. Draco estaba temblando.

-Que sí, quiero casarme contigo –la mirada centelleante que obtuvo hizo que toda esa confusión valiera la pena. En especial cuando Draco esbozó una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa-. Aunque parece que te esforzaste por hacer la propuesta más rara de la historia.

-¡Harry! –Su novio rió, abrazándolo con ímpetu y besándole la mejilla-. Supongo que sabía que ibas a aceptar sin importar la forma.

-Es verdad, aunque debes admitir que hiciste las cosas en el orden incorrecto –Draco se mordisqueó el labio, lanzándole un guiño confidente.

-Esto me recuerda la primera vez que estuvimos juntos.

-Merlín, ¡no menciones eso ahora! –reprendió entre risas, apartándole el cabello para darle un beso en la frente.

Draco no dejaba de demostrarle lo enredadas y caóticas que podía hacer sus vidas, pero aun así seguiría sintiéndose a salvo entre sus brazos. Amaba cada aspecto y manía de él. Lo haría por el resto de su vida. De algo podía estar seguro, nunca faltarían las aventuras y los buenos momentos a su lado. Como ese día, cuando regresó de comprar algunos comestibles y terminó enterándose de que se casaría dentro de dos meses.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales: **no sé si esta continuación es lo que tenían en mente, pero a mí me encantó escribirla. De todos los "Dracos" que he escrito, este es con el que me siento más identificada. Ni qué decir, gracias por pasar a leerlo. Dejo a la imaginación de cada uno lo que pasó la primera vez que los chicos estuvieron juntos, jajaja.

Hasta pronto,

Allyselle.


End file.
